


Devil Gay :Cry:

by PippiPoupu



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Big Ass, British Character, Gay, Gay Sex, Gay!Male!Reader, Homosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality, No Spoilers, Non-Canon British Character, Premarital Sex, TW British, Top Nero (Devil May Cry), Top!of the morning, gay reader, gays, if i smoked crack. i dont smoke it bc i did. no i didnt, male!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PippiPoupu/pseuds/PippiPoupu
Summary: Hmmmm... the buff & strong& honky & robust & kneecap-having monster slayer by the name of Nero has been cashing your eyes lately. You are gay. WIll the two of you engage in fornication?This work is a gift for Kael the shussy smasher since he has big ass. I've never watched Devil May Cry and I do not know any of the character!! Nevertheless, have seen enough of Kael''s porn stash to know who Nero is!
Relationships: Nero (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Devil Gay :Cry:

> _I_ _don't need drugs_ _  
> I'm already six feet low  
>  Wasted on you_

(Y/N) was busy admiring his massive ass and buttchecks when the door to his house made a loud!

"Kcock Knock" rang the door. "Oh boy, who might it be!" (Y/N) thought as he struggled to fit his large buttocks into his pants. It admittedly took more time than he expected, thus he had to run to the door, his chunky cake flapping and clapping behind him.

"Hello?" (Y/N) asked politely. "Who is door"

"It is I, Nero" The tall republican musular chad exclaimed whilst barging in. "I am back from monsta hunting, would you be so kind as to fetch me a cuppa (he's bridish) noodles, my kind sir?"

(Y/N), being gay, started preparing the couple noodles. He was incredibly gay for Nero. In fact, (Y/N) was indubitably gay. One may even consider him... homosexual. When the noodles were properly cooked (flavor packet not added as it is too spicy for his Bri'ish taste buds), (Y/N) gingerly poured it on the table. He handed Nero a pair of unbroken chopsticks- a symbol of the two's relationship.

"Thanks so much, (Y/N)" he said in his deep, sexy, hot, muscular voice. He began stabbing and twirli;g the noodles on the table with the sticks of chop. (Y/N) gasped in ahh watching as ramming noodle juice oozed out of the sides of his wide, burly mouth. He couldn't help but imagine it was _his_ hair Nero was slurping... _his_ dick juice Nero was chugging, _his_ clavicles Nero was using as chalksticks.

> _Waiting for a miracle_

An mpregnant silence loomed over them like a thiccy fog. (Y/N) hoped Nero was enough dumb to not realize his stare was holding, his jeans ripped, his booty folding.

"Hot night, huh?" (Y/N) interrogated, catching notice of the a _bun_ dantly silky-smooth blue soft sweat droplets that slowly caressed Nero's sturdy facial features.

"Yeah. Wind was blowin', though." Nero responded fatlly. Finished with the ramen(cookedmen?), he got out of his highchair and headed to his bedroom.

"Where do u think you're going"! Acclaimed (Y/N)!

Nero turned his face away from the big-butted twink and said, "Umm... i have some important bidniss to attend to... if pur chase you could leave me a loan that would be epic...gore men ozai" (that means sorry in Japanese)

"Ok well see ya *slaps his arse*" (Y/N) replied with gusto.

However, instead of Nero giving his usual response of a thumbs up, this time he blushed and yelled "Unga bunga!". The stark contrast of his pale britishman skin and similarly british-colored hair vs. the moron red color creeping across his face made it ever more ovious to (Y/N) he was blutching.

"N-nerdo! Are you okay? Did I spanky your hiney too hard?! I'm so fucing sorry!"

"No, (Y/N), it's nothing. Please do not slapp mine cheeks right now tho, a mf really going thru it."

"Nero, I know we haven't known each other for very long but you can tell me anything..." You softly screec

"*Sighs deeply* (Y/N), the chroof [Authors Note: thats how they say truth in Britishland] is that... the bloody monster i fought against this tchime around.... 'e-" Nero began pantie " 'e injectched me with--"

"With what nero?? Was it heroin? Don't worry, i have Stronger heroin to counteract the weak one u were injected with"

"Unforchunately, no, I am afraid its was an- an afro dizzy yak....."

"GASP!" I screamed."That's terrible. Wait, what is an offer days aflac?

"It's a drug that makes you really h-hornie... I'm so sorry. That is why I've been sweating alot srry." He apologized while sweating.

"Eheheh what is the problem?" (Y/N) inquired. "Just jack off in the kitcheb or something, I could not care less." (Y/N) secretly wanted to help Nero with his problem, but he wasn't sure if Nero was gay enough to let him.

" 'Ere's the problem, champ. I alreafy tried that. It seem's like I will only be able to cure the aphrodidiac by having *lowers voice* sexal interncourse."

"Alright go find someojne to fuck. That should not be a problem given your good looking and athletic & brawning physique."

"I cannot, because, I am too horny to move! Look, when I try to walk." He takes one step and cooms in his trousers. "Ouuuaghhh" he moned.

"W-whoa, that is your jizz..." (Y/N) blushed madly at the site of his pants covered in his daddy milkies.

"Yes"

"I think you should veeeerry stand still while I find a fuck," said (Y/N) ignoring his own want to have the sex with Nero.

"That is absolutely wonnky! Bollocks!"

"What should we do then!!"

"Please, c-can you help me? Can you please yank my cock to victory, I am begging you... I know we are just friends but I have no other choice... If you do not ever want to speak to me again that is fine :("

"So....... what you're getting at... is that You want me to fuck you?"

"Yes, indeed!" He said excitedly, also standing completely still. He was like one of those Greek statues, what are they called, gargoyles or something.

"Awooooooga! I-uh I mean, it is my greatest pleasure to bring you pleasure, Nero."

"Thanks so much, now let us commence the fuckening?"

(Y/N) carried Nero bridle-style to the expensive leather couch. He slowly undressed the silver-haired person, careful not to graze his nipples lest Nero ejaculate or ejacuearly. He could see Nero was already pinching a tent in his big boy pleather pants, and the tip of his circus-sized meat rod peeked out of his undies. (Y/N) palmed Nero's HUGE weenie until it stood up like a soldier at attention.

"Mmmmm Jaaysus that feel good, (Y/N), keep it up lad." He moaned into the crook of (Y/N)'s neck. (Y/N) took the schlong into his hand and pumped it in between his index and ring finger because he lost his middle finger in a monster incident. Nero's breathing labored and he kept muttering the name of our Holy Lord in after each pump of your hand fingers.

Feeling daring, (Y/N) jammed the dick into his mouth and Bob up and down and side to side like a roller coaster.

"(Y/N) (Y/N) (Y/N)(Y/N)(Y/N)(Y/N)(Y/N)(Y/N)(Y/N)(Y/N)(L/N)God that feels mmm (Y/N)(Y/N)(Y/N)(Eye color)(Y/N)(Y/N)(Y/N)(Y/N) ahhh... faster," His mouth was open and you saw a fly flew in.

(Y/N) dragged his tongue over Nero's wet, weeping urethra. He danced it around, chewing a little on the balls for extra variety. He could tell he was doing well as Nero's arms gripped (Y/N)'s head like Lebron James does a basketball.

"I'm so close... (Y/N), please, please, let me Cuhhhhhhhhm" he said, almost creaming himself.

"Nuh uh uh, not yet sweaty!" (Y/N) devilishly teased. He pulled the cock out his mouth and sat watching Nero plead for his realese. (Y/N) removed his own clothing and out popped his big (penis size) dick. It was (skin color) in color and was very happy to see Nero.

"Let's get this show on the rode!" (Y/N) growled. He exposed his jiggly behind to Nero and worked Nero's ochinchin into it. It filled (Y/N) up all the way, hitting every inch of his boywomb and twitching inside.

"A-ah, (Y/N), it's so hot inside you, your anal cavity is clamping around me and milking me phallus."

"Nero, fuck my ass harder," (Y/N) begged, and he grabbed (Y/N) by the waste and bounced him up and down. It was like riding a pogo stick. Suddenly, he hit (Y/N)'s pro state/anti state depending on your political position. It made (Y/N) sheik "Yodelayeehooooo" and cummmed on Nero's face. Nero camed as well because (Y/N)'s ass closed down on him with haste.

"That was pretty poggers, right (Y/N)?" The haired man quizzed.

"Yes, I am glad I was able to help a friend in need."

"I am sorry again (Y/N) but the effects of the aphordiac are not over yet, would you like to have more coitus?

"Of course. I must tell you something important Nero. I am homosexual and I am in love with you!"

"Jeepers! I had no clue. Thanks for telling me. I bet you knew I was gay too by the way I dressed. Also I have been in love with you for a long time *blushes* I think your patty kinda fatty..."

"I thought U would hate me Nero... I didn't know your a gay too. In hind(haha)sight it should have been obvious because Britihs folk are all gay and like men. I never should have thought you as an acception.

"Ehehe... would you care to join me for a round two,....hundred and sixty four?", slyly asked Nero

"I thought you would never ask!!" (Y/N) squealed and plopped his butt back down on Nero's stiff moist precum-gushing Richhard.

> _I can't move on  
>  Feels like we're frozen in time  
>  I'm wasted on you  
>  Just pass me the bitter truth_

(Y/N) spent 5 fucking hours bouncing on the boy's dick. He was so happy, he could not stop. Until Nero's penis muscles got sore. At the end of the day, they cuddled with Nero as the little spoon.

"(Y/N)?"

"Yes, Nero?"

"Will you... be my boyfriend? I know I am not the most spectaculaar of guys, my penis is mid-length clocking in at about 15 inches, My hair is graying and i am only 24, my body weight will crush your bones in my sleep, and I sometimes have short hair

"Nero, as much as I love you, I am afraid I have to say no..." (Y/N) whispered softy into his hearholes.

"W-why? WHyyyyyyyyyyy!" He got [up from his chair](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sC0cvwnG0Ik), ran around screaming/crying and smashing the windows.

"That is because..... I will be your husband instead." (Y/N) confessed and knelt down to give Nyero a limited edition Final Fantasy copy for the switch or ps5 idk where it was released sorry.

"(Y/N)... you're so suite... YES! I say Yes, I will take your'e hand in marriage in sickness B) and health :) in love <3 and in war >:( innit" He got up, ran around screaming/crying of happiness and repairing the windows.

"I love you Nero, I will forever. That is why, the Devil Gay."

And they both cried.

**Author's Note:**

> Srry about my writing i am not good at english! its my native language i am just not good at it!


End file.
